Victory Brews and Blurs
by Shade the Raven
Summary: Sonic and the guys celebrate a milestone the best way possible! Tried posting this on DA, but it got jacked up, so I'll put it here Rated T for drinking, cussing and innunendo No yaoi, dont worry


**Heres a funny little scene I made a while back. Even made a sequal, which I'll post up depending on the feedback. As usual, SEGA owns Sonic and gang (sigh)**

* * *

**_Victory Brews and Blurs_**

_by Shade the Raven_

It had been anything but a quiet day in Station Square on this particular mark in the calendar.But it was a day worth noting in anyone's history book. Eggman's 1000th defeat at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog and company. And it was against a particularly mean contraption, the size of an aircraft carrier and bristling with firepower. Certainly, this victory was one worth celebrating. So, to uphold such a milestone, as soon as the hapless robot was smashed into pieces and the good doctor sent flying, the boys of Team Sonic chipped in for the fullest cooler of beer anyone had ever seen. Even Tails was allowed his limit, mainly because it was his superb piloting skills that let Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles leap safely onto the mechaniod and pummel it.  
Now, the crew was gathered in the main room of Tails' house, watching a movie on the fox's big screen TV. Well, they weren't actually paying much attention to it unless there was an explosion or various exposed females up for view. Then, even Shadow the Hedgehog, the 'Ultimate Life-Form' felt a bit of a rush.  
"Heya, sssSilver! Grab me another one, willya!" Sonic yelled over the surround sound. The blue blur was sitting right next to the cooler, but he loved making the metallic hedgehog do his signature style.  
"Ugh…fine. But this is _the last _one_!" _Silver replied. Using a small dose of telekinetic energy, he levitated a frosty-cold brew out of the cooler, and whisked it gracefully around the echidna's head, almost to the hedgehog's waiting hand. Knuckles waited for the right moment, then swung his spiked fist into the can, catching it perfectly. His spikes caught hold of the beer and he quickly brought it down to his lips, draining it out of the holes.  
"Whatssss the ideeea there, Knucklehead?"Sonic stammered out, his face shocked, almost pouting.  
The guardian laughed at his comrade's expression "Thought you'd be quick enough to catch that one, blue."  
"OH, SNAP! YOU GOT BURNED SONIC!" Tails barked out in laughter. The little kitsune had quickly discovered his fondness of the intoxicating brew, especially the lighter ales, and had quickly downed one six-pack already. Much to the astonishment of the older warriors. Now the twin-tailed genius was buzzing around like crazy.  
"He's right, Faker. Looks like you're slowing down. As usual" Shadow said as he nursed his dark lager.  
"Oh pippe down Shads! At least I'm not ssssulking in a dammed doorway! Come on dude, grab a chair annnd have another!"  
The ebony hedgehog felt his spines heat up at the mention of his pet name. It was one that Rouge had given him that managed to stick. At first, it had irritated Shadow. But after a few missions with the well-endowed treasure seeker, he had to admit that it didn't bother him to hear her say it. After all, her beautiful voice fit well with her sleek curves and soft fur.  
But that didn't mean that _anyone_ else could dare and use that name! "Oh shut the hell up! At least I don't run from girls!" That garnered an "ooooooh" from the rest.  
"It ain't like that at alll, darkie!"  
"Then what is it like Sonic?" Silver asked, hovering cross-legged slightly above the ground next to the cooler. "What is it about Amy Rose that scares you so much? Is it her eyes, her devotion, her hammer, what?"  
"I'm not sscared of her! I... I love Amy, alright!" Sonic's little revelation brought a quick silence to the room. Even Tails dropped to the ground. "Then… then why do you act like you don't?" the fox asked of his best friend.  
"Becaussse little bro, what happens when Eggman or anybody else we fffight find out that my heart actually does belongs to her?They kidnap her, and _god only knows_ what else! I could never bear for that to happen any more than it already haaas! I just…I just want her to be safe."

The room was still quiet after that little gem came to light, until Knuckles piped up with "Awwwwww, isn't the blue boy noble!" Suddenly, the echidna wrapped a strong arm around the kitsune's shoulders "Speaking of women… what about you, fox boy? Surely you've got someone besides that stupid plane on your brain."  
Tails immediately light up a bright hue of red "No I don't… hey, Silver, what do you"  
OHHH, no, no, no" Knuckles interrupted "Come on fox! Out with it… who you crushing all over?"  
His answer was a long time in coming, but eventually the golden-orange fox squeaked out a name in a whisper.  
"What was that, foxy? Come on now, don't be shy…" the echidna nudged him on.  
"Cream. It's Cream, ok. I mean, the way her eyes light up, the fact she's so polite and well-mannered, even that strawberry-kiwi lip gloss she always…" Tails could've gone on and on, but shut himself up. That seemed to satisfy most other inquiries as everyone else nodded.  
Sonic gave his little bro a good pat on the back "Well, I'm proud of you big guy. Cream is a niccce girl, and I think you two will be grrreat together."  
The young warrior's eyes light up "Thanks, Sonic."  
The blue hedgehog gave him the classic thumbs-up "Besides, unlike Knuckie or Shadsss over there, at least we know how to treat a lady."  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" both yelled, dropping the other three in chuckles.  
"Sonic has a point," Silver added, levitating a brew to his muzzle, "Seriously, one never leaves his shrine while the other is just a loner. I mean, I know Knux and Tikal have been flirting like mad for months now up on that altar,"  
"Damm skippy! Wait, HEY! HOW THE HELL?" Knuckles injected, though the hedgehogs paid it no mind.  
", when exactly was the last time you felt your stomach flutter with affection and love, Shadow? When was the last time you even _went_ on a date?"

He hesitated for a moment, swirling his beer, before giving an answer that stunned everyone else as he finished the can "Yesterday."  
Those who were drinking (aka: everyone else) did an amazing spit take at that. "Wait…WHAT?" Sonic asked.  
Shadow gave a smirk to that "It's true. Yesterday, Rouge and I went out to one of those fancy restaurants uptown after our mission. And after that, we went back to her place, had a few glasses of wine and we…" he ended his point with the cracking open of a fresh beer.  
"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!"Tails butted in, wide-eyed and jaw dropped "You mean you two had…sex?"  
Shadow's grin simply grew wider "Why the hell do you think I was late this morning. Your damm call woke me up. Pity too, cause I was freakin comfortable." And the fox simply had no comeback for that one.  
Sonic simply shrugged, a motion well exaggerated by the alcohol "Wellll, I am impressed. ssssSounds like everyone here has their oooown thing going for them. Well,… maybe except Shiny over there."  
"Shh…sh…SHINY?" Sliver stuttered out, his mental control sending an empty can flying into the ceiling. And there it stuck like a flattened dart.  
"GaaaH! That's a new one. Thanks Silver" Tails muttered as he tried to yank it back out. By now, the intoxication was making level flight very difficult. Sonic threw his hands on the psychic's shoulders and brought their eyes level "Ok, ssstep one on how to win a lady: lose the nickname. I... I mean, who the hell thought of 'Shiny' anyways"  
"YOU DID!" Sliver howled.  
"Yea, well… ummm… what was I saying…oh yea, step one; how to meet a lady."  
"I don't think he needs your help, Faker" Shadow butted in.  
Suddenly, the platinum hedgehog flushed a light red, whereas the blue blur cocked an eyebrow "Oh? "And what does you mean there darkie?"  
"What I mean is, that it is quite obvious that our telekinetic friend over here already has his heart set on someone. Quite the little violet actually. And I don't think they would appreciate you trying to set him up. In fact, it would be considered it quite a burn." _Come on numbnuts, evenyou can figure this out_ he thought.  
"But... Espio is a guy" Sonic replied. And four loud smacks were heard as everyone else hit their foreheads with their palms.  
"I meant Blaze, you moron. You remember, Bllllaaaazzzzeee? The fire bending kitty?"  
"Oh yea! Her…that wasss my next guess."  
"You really are thick-headed, hedgehog" Knuckles said as he fished out another beer.  
"Coming from you? That's a complement!"  
"Well wait till I give you a knuckle sandwich! Then you'll be on your knees before me!"  
"Haa! Youuu think yous can catch me!"

As the two other bickered with Tails trying to stop them from bleeding in his house, Silver pulled Shadow aside "How did you know about us! I'm not saying it's really wrong that they know,… it's just that it was supposed to be a freakin secret!"  
The onyx hedgehog chuckled "Actually, you can thank Rogue. She spotted you two stuck in each others faces at the beach last week and was kind enough to relay it to me. You know what I'm talking about?"  
"Of course I do! I mean… it was _amazing_ and…I've never felt someone as close as she was in that moment."  
Nodding, Shadow gave him a punch in the arm "And as long as you never lose that feeling, you'll be surprised what you two can do."  
Silver smiled "I think I like you better drunk."  
Both laughed, and quickly ducked as Knuckles threw Tails out of his way. The poor kitsune caught himself in flight only to bounce off the ceiling. Strangely enough, the three others were laughing hysterically with arms full of frosty goodness. The other two simply shrugged and grabbed a can for each hand.

The gang kept right on going till the wee hours of the morning, with various 'what-if's', 'would-you-rather' and 'why-don't-we' chains bringing roaring laughter and a few broken trinkets caused by flying cans until one by one they finally passed out. By the next morning, the porcelain bowl was getting quite a workout, and as each member began the slow walk home, it was agreed that what is said in a blur, should _stay_ in a blur. 

* * *

**Any OOCness is thanks to intoxication, just in case anyone was still wondering. **

**Well, whatcha think?**


End file.
